Human Killer
by Punk Pigeon
Summary: A world with no humans... hmmm...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Laura, leader of _all _vampires

I am Laura, I live in the world with a population of 3000 people, wait did I say people? What I really mean is _fictional _caracters. Maybe like 5 years ago this guy got the capability to read out caracters from books and stuff, 2 years later he discovered new talent in writing, he decided that made-up people were cooler and made 100 killers to kill all human. Yes, I do know how that sounds, crazy.

But trust me it is real, I probably know this the best because I was his most successful creation. I am a vampire. My teeth extract and my eyes turn silver when I hunt (like the vampires from Night World) but I am marked and changed, I have beautiful swirls from my forehead to my cheeks and a colored-in moon in the middle of my forehead. I also hear thoughts, have visions of the future and control the elements.

The only reason I am allowed to stay here or not die is because I actually kill. It was a habit when I was first created, when there were few people left, I would go and eat people. I have never found my soulmate and never will, I mean I have lots of friends and everything but I will never ever love someone.

But I forgot to mention what we do with the failures, it's like a zoo, we have a zookeeper named Grog the only reason Grog isn't with the rejects in cages is because he takes care of the rejects. Rejects like mixing Cosimo with Poppy, that I have to admit was scary. It was like a creepy elf that was handsome, ew, one of the few reasons I don't usually go to the zoo.

Anyways tomorrow is a "special" day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Special" day

Today is a "special day, thought Laura. A "special" day is when _he _reads out a new character or creates one. Today _he _is reading out a guy named Erik Night from the series House of Night and since I never help out with anything I have to share my house because obviously, we don't have enough houses for _every _single person.

Whenever _he _reads out a new character we have to go to Houton Hall, Houton Hall is a place where we "celebrate" the welcoming of new people. Usually all I do is say "Welcome to the world of darkness where everything is bright!" and put random flowers everywhere. But then after the celebration everything goes on normally, whoever their roommate is just guides them around to the dining room to the house, explain everything about the rules and then just leave them be.

Today the stained glass windows were bringing in lots of bright lights from the outside and Erik would be arriving any minute. Laura glanced at the clock and let out a deep breath. "Okay guys, 10 seconds, and 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" Laura announced, Erik Night appeared in the middle of the floor. Laura looked around as if too see that nothing else was coming and said "Erik Night, welcome to the world of darkness, I would say the next part but it's extremely dorky, I am Laura and I am your roommate who will show you around for the day" everyone started leaving so she could give Erik a "grand" tour.

-----------------------------------------------------Erik---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik shivered briefly and said in low voice "Where am I?" Laura gave him a disgusted look "Duh! D o none of these people, sorry, vampires ever listen?! You are at the world of darkness where humans cease to exist except for in cute little tunnels that they like to make on their own and think that we will never find them!" Erik looked at this girl, Laura in disbelief. This must be some sort of prank that Zoey pulled on him. "Erik, Zoey didn't pull _this_ on you and if she did I have to hand it to her, she's quite crafty, but she didn't! _He _did!" Laura spat at Erik. What? "How did _you_ of _all _people manage to do that? I mean read my mind like Nefret?" Erik replied harshly, all Laura did was brush her hair aside to show him her tattoos. Erik looked at her with a half deranged expression "But _you _aren't like me! I can sense it!" Erik was on the verge of losing it. "Oh but I am, Erik Night, I just was created differently and a lot cooler then you, I was created to be the next improved generation of vampires, just like my old roommates, Poppy and James, I have fangs that extend when I hunt and my eyes turn a cold silver, but, I obviously have the tattoos and I can read minds, have premonitions and control the elements like Zoey, Aphrodite and Nefret" Laura replied with great confidence, Erik stared, this couldn't happen he thought, no it's impossible.

And then almost like a reflex Erik Night darted out of Houton Hall into the bright morning.

**Hi! I need some reviews! Tell me if this is sloppy, if you loved it or even if you think sticks are cool (which they are) I already have my idea for the next chapter and I'm really sick so I'll have lot's of time to write some more! ******** review ******


End file.
